


Serendipity

by najaeri



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Drama, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeri/pseuds/najaeri
Summary: San is a well-established idol with an extensive career and over fifteen years of experience. Wooyoung is a simple fan who has followed him ever since he debuted, has a well-known career of his own, and a family he loves. Two different worlds collide when the fan, who is also known in the fandom world as the creator of the second biggest-fan page/fansite created, decides to unveil his true identity after hiding behind a mask and a hat ever since he started to follow the idol - exactly fifteen years ago.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 23





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was posted in AFF as a YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong). It was also uploaded previously in AO3 with the previous pairing as well, but I have deleted it to upload this version instead. It does have a couple of changes and it will be WooSan (San x Wooyoung). All copyrights to me. Thank you!

Wooyoung was looking at the stage with a smile covering his face. His camera was ready to take pictures of his beloved artist. He enjoyed the enthusiast of those around him and of his staff as well. Most of the time they were front row - the privileges of being fansite masters. They gave a bit of priority to them and he loved it. 

He would never get tired of seeing his idol’s face.

He was thirty-years-old and he has followed that man since he was a teenager - exactly fifteen years old. That’s when it all started. It was mostly a hobby, but then he began to buy his CDs, to do lines for his fan signs, be late at night to watch a show, buy concert tickets, and so on. He thought it was an adolescent phase, but as he grew up he understood that he truly admired and loved that man.

Even after the idol group broke up.

He has followed the others as well, but he was never involved as much as he has followed this man. But he felt ashamed to say what he did and he has been in hiding throughout all these years. Not even his staff know his face, keeping it behind a usual black and red mask with the common identifier he had - three points being followed by hearts. It was his idol’s fandom indication.

But he has decided to show himself in the upcoming fan meeting. 

If it was something he enjoyed, why people should judge him? Yes, he was an adult and he followed an idol. And? Should he explain why or how did it all begin? No. He wasn’t endangering anyone and he wasn’t a stalker.

He hated those.

He suddenly saw the lights going off and the audience going wild. It was his queue to begin what he came to do - update the world on how awesome his idol was.

He started screaming as well, the name SAN appearing in the background.

\----

Wooyoung swept his sweat off his forehead. He was exhausted. His arms were hurting from holding the camera, but it was worth it. He had more than 1000 pictures from the concert and he already planned in his head how he was going to divide them. His fansite was huge but he only shared certain pictures and it depended on the status of the members as well.

A lot of people only wanted to steal his pictures and he hated that. He really didn’t have restrictions like other master sites, not even for edits, but when he saw pictures he knew he took without credit uploaded on another website, that was another whole issue. He has sued a couple of people he found with his wonderful skills and has gotten money as well.

Even if it’s an idol, they had his signature in it. It was his property - although they were online. It was trickier due to the nature of what he called a “part-time” job, but it doesn’t matter. They do not have the right to take them as they pleased.

His thoughts became hidden as a car pulled in front of him, a beautiful man with long hair and brilliant eyes coming out of it. 

“Hey beautiful,” he heard the man called him and Wooyoung laughed, giving him a small peck on his lips. “How was it?”

“Amazing like always,” replied the fan with a big smile covering his face. “Thanks for picking me up.” 

“You bet,” he responded, taking Wooyoung’s hand and giving it a small kiss. “I do have to drop you off. I have a meeting in 45 minutes.” 

“It’s okay,” said Wooyoung, putting his bag on the back seat. “At least I get to see you for a bit.” 

“You didn’t miss me so don’t lie,” said the other, and they both laughed. “Did you finish the initial project?” 

“Yeah,” responded the black-haired, while he put his seatbelt on, the driver mimicking him while he started the car again. “I’ll give it to my supervisor tomorrow and then I will change and leave for the fan meeting.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” replied the slightly taller man, the car following the course to their house. “I do have another meeting after the fan meeting so I am sorry I cannot pick you up.” 

“Love,” called Wooyoung the other, his eyes looking for him. “You do more than enough. You don’t always have to be here, you know.” 

“I know, I just feel guilty because we haven’t seen each other a lot. Our schedules are crazy,” he said with a sigh, but he immediately smiled afterward. “But, we will make it happen.” 

“Like we always do,” replied the black-haired male with a smile covering his face. “I love you.” 

The other didn’t respond but smiled at him, showing his ring to the other. Wooyoung laughed again, making a pout because he didn’t have his. They were fixing it and it would take a bit before he could have it, but that didn’t mean he did not have his lover close to him.

He briefly touched his neck, a small heart-shaped locket being shown to the world, the pictures of his two dogs, and one cat along with his husband made the perfect portrait.

He took the picture himself.

They maintained the comfortable silence, humming to some songs that were playing in the background. They weren’t far from home.

And Wooyoung didn’t notice he fell asleep, abruptly waking up on top of his bed.

The fan blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light, and followed to take his glasses from the nightstand. He preferred using contact lenses but he didn’t like to sleep with them on even though it was permitted. He didn’t feel comfortable. Hence, he used his usual glasses when he was at home.

Beside them was a piece of paper handwritten.

_ You fell asleep on the way home. I carried you all the way inside, put you in bed, went to the interview, came home, took a shower, watched Netflix and you were still sleeping. I got up and guess what? You were snoring. _

__

Wooyoung laughed.

_ I left breakfast in the fridge. I know you prefer cooking but considering how much you have worked in general, you deserve some rest. Your supervisor did come in but I gave him the paperwork before I left. _

_ See ya soon, _

_ Jongho _

Wooyoung sighed in love, holding the paper close to his heart.

He really had the best husband in the world. No one would be as understanding as reassuring as that man has. He knew he was not only a fanboy but also a page manager. He understood his hobbies included suddenly going to out of country concerts, fan signs, and other stuff no one would be able to take. 

But Wooyoung was also responsible and prioritized their relationship and his formal job. He did everything as expected, talked when it was necessary, and had boundaries. Sometimes he felt like going crazy, but all he did was worth it. He felt loved in every sense and he wouldn’t change his hectic life for anything.

“Well, I guess I have a couple of hours to upload and do some Photoshop,” announced the fanboy to himself as he walked toward his heaven. 

He had a small studio for himself. He had a wine-colored couch he loved, a chair of the same color, and a matte black desk. It had random pictures of things he loved, but his idol took most of the space. He had five bookshelves that matched his wine-themed couch and the black he also loved, divided into sections.

The first one had the entire discography. And when he means entire discography, he means every single, every album with every version, every DVD, Bluray, and whatever you can imagine. His idol had over fifteen years of career and it was heavy as hell. But he wasn’t moving it anytime soon and he also hoped he would never need to either.

The second one had pictures of his idol with the things he has given him throughout the years. They have increased as time passed because he was able to get a stable job, people who shared the same passion as him and he created his fansite. A lot of people have left, especially after the split, but he remained loyal - following both separately. He didn’t have much stuff from the other one, but he went from time to time and took pictures as well.

He was never as dedicated to him as he was with his actual idol. He was always his favorite and the one he has followed ever since. 

The third and fourth ones had merchandise. He has so much stuff he gifted some in drafts. Some were too old to be visible or worn and he placed them in a box he had inside the small closet he created for fanboying purposes. They were valuable - he wouldn’t get rid of them no matter how bad it was.

And the fifth one he was saving it. He started it as a joke with some friends, who are still close to him to this day, in which he would place a picture of him and his idol when they married each other. He would decorate it with stuff from their wedding and cover it in gold glitter just for the sake of being lousy. 

Wooyoung laughed at his stupid thoughts.

When you are a teenager, you think fantasies would become reality. You actually think that in a fan sign, your idol will meet you and fall in love with you instantly because you are the only one that actually loves him enough to be worthy of his love. As time passed, he learned idols are a human being like him and that they have every right to fall in love with anyone they choose - and unfortunately, that wasn’t going to be him.

He eventually got married himself and maintained a healthy relationship with his idol. That’s all he was - someone he loved and admired from afar. He didn’t know him personally and he never would even after knowing some staff from his projects. He was sure his idol knew his name - he was one of the first fansites to know when a comeback was scheduled, the first one to get free merchandise, and the first one to get exclusives from interviews. It had its perks and he enjoyed them, but he was sure that it was only that, a fantasy.

His idol would eventually retire and have a loving family just like he had. It made him bittersweet - who doesn’t want an idol to be theirs and only theirs? He was sure it wasn’t only his imagination, but the reality of life was different from his thoughts. And he truly wanted his idol to be happy.

Wooyoung smiled as he opened his website, the tail of his loving dog wagging around, asking for attention.

“Come here, Lon,” he said, taking the small dog and putting her on his lap. She accommodated herself when he felt another lick on his elbow.

“Bom, I love you too,” he caressed his other dog, unfortunately too big to be a lap dog. 

He later heard a small meow, the cat jumping to his couch.

The fanboy smiled again.

Life was good.


	2. Meeting

For the first time in fifteen years, Wooyoung was in the front line, VVIP section, without his mask and hat. He was very nervous and wasn’t enjoying the comments about his appearance. Yes, he knew he could pass as an idol. Yes, he knew he was too pretty to be a man. Yes, he also understood it was hard to differentiate based on his angle, but none of this was his fault. 

He was handsome, feminine - he had long hair and had a beautiful smile, but he was created this way. He loved being this way.

What he did not enjoy is feeling surrounded and captivated. It was horrible.

He has never felt this way before - but he needed to be calm. There were only a few people who could be VVIPs and they would have priority in seating. He didn’t bring his camera, making him more vulnerable as well. He usually could say he was press or something, but there wasn’t anything that could cover him. 

He was in full anxiety, a panic attack wanting to come and ruin this moment.

But then he took a couple of breaths when he heard the announcement he was desperate for.

_“Welcome to FEVER - SAN’S FANMEETING,”_ the intercom was silenced after screams surrounded the place. _“VVIPs will come in first and spend 10 minutes per person. Later, VIP will come and will have five minutes. After it is completed, General Admission will come and do the usual meet and greet no more than 1 minute per person. Remember, no food or drinks are allowed to give to the idol. Any difficult behavior will be properly sanctioned. Please, maintain yourself at a considerable distance from the idol or you will be escorted out. Do not ask for hugs or kisses. Keep the line moving and be considerate of others. Have fun!”_

Wooyoung let out a big sigh when the gate was opened.

“You are going first,” announced the bodyguard. “Are you familiar with the process?” 

Wooyoung nodded and no other words were exchanged, he was escorted to the very back. He has done this a lot of times, but he was never exposed. They allowed him to enter how he was dressed and being a fansite master, it was even easier than before. They exchanged a couple of words here and there, but he had that barrier.

Something he was lacking at the time.

The black-haired male bit his lower lip a couple of times and for the first time in years, he froze. He couldn’t move anymore.

However, the bodyguard pushed him and he tripped, falling to the floor.

“Hey,” warned him San, immediately getting up from his chair. His manager tried to stop him but he was a step too late, the idol singer was already helping the fan to get back on his feet.

“Are you okay?” asked the idol. A lot of his fans fell on purpose but he never bothered - he could tell. However, this time around, he saw how the bodyguard was too forceful. He understood meeting a person you liked could freeze you, especially if it’s your first time, but the way the other reacted wasn’t appropriate. 

“Yes…” briefly answered the fan, accommodating his black, long hair as much as he could. He later gave his idol a small smile, being thankful at his actions but when he raised his head and saw the man he platonically loved in front of him, inches away from his face, he froze again.

And San almost forgot how to breathe, those haunting green eyed-contacts, fairy skin, and styled long black hair styled in a ponytail would taunt him for life. 

The idol singer gulped hard, his eyes never leaving the others as the vanilla scent covered his scents.

That’s when he knew it was too late to go back.

San let him go, his eyes never leaving the fan’s eyes. Wooyoung briefly smiled at his idol but he didn’t have any other words to say to him. His mind was completely blank. 

“If he’s not going to say anything, we need to move, San,” said his manager followed by his coordinator and he nodded, watching the fan running away from everyone that same moment.


	3. Life

Wooyoung was on the verge of crying but he didn’t. It was the most traumatic experience he has ever been a part of and he never wanted to do it again. But even when he knew it, he would come to the one tomorrow. 

This time, he will wear his mask and hat. There is no way in hell he was going to come as himself.

Never again.

The dark-haired male sat down in the first row, knowing more people will eventually come inside. It would take at least 2 hours before the venue was filled with people. It always happens this way, but he had to admit it was kind of boring. Most of the time, he had his camera so he would always prep before and he was even friendly with some staff.

The difference between that Wooyoung and this one is that he was covered. His confidence was at the upper level while at this moment he felt like he wanted to die.

But it was done. He needed to continue and remember this for the rest of his life.

Even when he hated it.

However, he did not expect a pretty familiar silhouette beside him.

“Are you the fansite master for Mountain's Whispers?” asked the manager and Wooyoung gulped.

How did he know?

Wooyoung had no time to say yes or no as his hand was grabbed, standing him up immediately. After he was let go, he continued to follow the manager without hesitation. 

He had no choice, right? His fifteen years of hiding gone with the wind just like that. 

He blamed his brain for convincing him to do this. He shouldn’t have done it - he should have stayed anonymous forever but he was grown up. He shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff. He needed to confront the fact that he loved an idol, that he managed the second biggest fan page there was about him, and that there was nothing wrong about it.

But maybe later. It wasn’t the right time.

Or at least that’s what he wanted to think. 

And then as his thoughts surrounding him like a roller coaster, he saw his idol in front of him for the second time in the day.

“So you are Woosan?” asked San with a smile on his face. His manager was a couple of feet behind him and the bodyguards were there too in case Wooyoung did something crazy.

The dark-haired could also see how much in disapproval was the manager.

“Yes,” admitted the oldest, not saying anything else. The least he could hope was to not freak out and maintain his cool as long as possible.

“Your eyes,” admitted the idol, taking the other aback. “You always have the same color for your contact lenses. They are haunting green mixed with grey.” 

Wooyoung kind of smiled. He didn’t know if he should feel grateful because San recognized him or sad because he wouldn’t be able to hide his face anymore and admire his idol from afar. He felt stripped from head to toe.

And his heart wasn’t helping either. 

“I was wondering why no one from your fansite is here,” he indicated, Wooyoung’s expression changing.

Yura was supposed to be in charge today. He even texted her before coming and she indicated she was on her way as well as she only had general admission.

“She is in general admission,” said the black-haired male, his right eyebrow arching with his sentence. “She hasn’t entered yet. You have always been equal with everyone no matter what.” 

“And you also know we always ask if there is a fansite and we ask for the press badge,” continued the idol with a smile on his face. “She is banned.”

Wooyoung opened his eyes in disbelief.

Banned? How come she was banned?! This was her second fan sign and he made sure she didn’t have any prior situations. He wouldn’t risk his fansite like that.

Unless it was something else.

“She is banned from this site,” clarified San, Wooyoung's color returning to normal. “It seems she had a problem before and she can’t enter. They denied her access and because I do appreciate everything you have done for me throughout my career, I wanted to tell you.” 

“Oh, thanks,” he said with a relieved sigh. That could be fixed. He could grab her camera and take pictures instead. “Can I meet her?” 

“Sure,” he said, signaling his manager to come and pick Wooyoung. “Just follow Hui and he will direct you.” 

Wooyoung gave a small bow to his idol and immediately followed the other without any hesitation, leaving a train of thoughts in the singer’s mind.

He kept thinking until his manager came back, clearly irritated and about to scream at his nonsense. 

“What do you think you are doing?” asked a very upset manager, earning a disgusted look from the idol. “You told the employees to not let her in. What are you playing?”

“I am a 27 years old man,” answered the dancer, rolling his eyes. “You have been with me since I was 12. I have always been difficult and I have never changed. What about this move surprises you?” 

“You spoke to him directly,” announced the manager, his arms crossed in disdain. “Don’t be stupid. I know what you are playing. I have only seen that look on your face once and that was way back when you were a teenager. You barely escaped that rumor and you have been named as the rumorless idol. Don’t let it go to waste.” 

“My dating prohibition has been lifted since I was 22,” continued to argue the idol, both forgetting the signals of the coordinator to get back on track with the fan meeting. “I have every right to do whatever I want.”

“Not with a fan, San,” reminded the manager, the promise he made ever since he was little coming back. “You promised. A fan can destroy you and can also make you better. He’s a fansite master - he has been here your entire career. He probably knows better than this.” 

“Bite me,” answered the idol, completely infuriated. The company has controlled him since he was a child. He has done everything they have said. He followed their steps and saved his feelings deep inside in order to survive. He didn’t sleep around, he didn’t kiss around and he definitely had one night stands far from the country. What else did they want? 

He wanted Wooyoung and he will get him - there was no discussion about it.

He had the opportunity and he was going to take it. He always wondered what he hid behind that mask. He has been fascinated with him ever since he saw him for the first time, but his popularity exploded and he needed to practice, record, do variety shows, travel the world, participate in projects, and all the work an idol needed to do.

He forgot about it eventually, but he always peeped in his mind. He has grown to see those mesmerizing fake green eyes and when he saw those again without that mask, he knew he was the one.

He wasn’t letting him go and he would go against the world to have him. No matter how much it would take him, he wanted Woosan and that was the end of the story.

“I’ll do whatever I want and you won’t stop it,” reaffirmed the idol, turning his back on his manager as he politely ran towards his coordinator, smiling at her as she directed him back to his position to greet other fans, ignoring the disapproval look of his manager.

“You are going to regret it,” said to himself the manager, sighing after his words.


	4. Heart

“They are not letting me enter!” cried Yura in his arms. Wooyoung sighed and patted his head. He was glad that it wasn’t something related to the idol, it was just the venue that was banning her. He could work with that and he really liked the girl. He didn’t want to lose her as part of the staff.

“I’ll take care of it,” said Wooyoung, the camera already on his side. It was heavy - Yura had a bigger and better lens than him due to the fact she could only afford general admission. He had to understand that most of his staff couldn’t buy VIP or VVIP like him and he liked that. They were dedicated and it showed.

“But I want to see San!” she continued to cry, her heartbreaking sobs covering the line. Some people pitied her and some ignored her, but Wooyoung understood. It happened to him once and he thought he would die. But he made it happen and he hoped it wouldn’t happen again.

“Let’s exchange tickets tomorrow,” he said with a smile on his face. He wanted to keep his staff happy. After all, most of them could make it when at times he couldn’t. They were working under his name and provided quality pictures, information, and traductions to those who didn’t speak Korean. That’s why he was so big - most fansites focused on South Korea and it was hard for other people to enter. He wanted everyone to see how amazing his idol was and to share the same love he had for him. 

“What?” she said, completely taken aback, her tears suddenly stopping at the news, her face looking at his colored lens.

“I never get tired of seeing him, but tomorrow’s fan meeting is in another venue. Enjoy and I will take pictures with your equipment. Sounds fair?” he said and laughed when he heard her squeal in pleasure, giving him a bear-crushing hug.

“THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!” she shouted at him, giving him the final piece of equipment. “I will see you tomorrow!” and then she ran off with her cellphone in her hand, possibly telling on her fan account that she won a ticket.

Wooyoung laughed again and took the stuff, going back to the VVIP line. It was already empty and they let him in without much of a hassle. He later sat down, a couple of minutes left before the fan meeting started. He smiled to himself, preparing the camera as quickly as possible. He wanted these pictures to be perfect - like his idol.

He was so invested that he didn’t notice the crowd going wild at the appearance of the idol.

“Fuck!” he shouted to himself but knew no one would hear him, which was a plus. Everyone was screaming and cheering. He started taking pictures like a mad man, cursing himself for missing the very first entrance. He was a perfectionist - he wanted to capture as much as he could. 

And when he saw San looking at him, he almost died inside. He smiled once again, taking the perfect picture of their eyes meeting through the camera.

\---

San went back to his dressing room and sighed in exhaustion. He hated making comebacks. He barely gets 1-2 hours of sleep daily for 4-5 months straight. He was filled with schedules and he enjoyed it, but he truly wanted to get some proper sleep. 

“What do you want me to do with the baskets?” asked the manager, the other staff moving stuff around. He has about 10 boxes full of gifts, but he never kept them. He always donated them. He appreciated his fans and has told them several times to waste their money wisely - but like most of them, they didn’t listen. He only kept the very significant ones, especially from his fansites. He had a room in his apartment full of stuff as old as fifteen years ago - when he debuted.

He liked reminiscing old times.

“Donate them,” answered San as he let the coordinators undress them. “Except one. I want to keep Mountain's Whispers.” 

“I will take a picture and post it on your Instagram,” said the manager, giving instructions about the basket. “Do you want to post a selfie?” 

“Sure,” answered the idol, the phone given to him. He had about 3-4 phones, but he barely used them. He didn’t even use his personal one a lot - fans were quick to know stuff. The less he had, the better. He usually uses his landline phone as it is smarter and difficult to hack. His phone is mainly used to play games and check stuff he liked, but nothing too fancy. 

He has learned the hard way.

When he dressed in casual clothes for his next schedule, he took two pictures and uploaded them to the account. He gave his phone to his manager and then followed instructions to board his van. They always tried to confuse fans and most of the time they were successful, sometimes they weren’t smart enough, but he was used to it. Even in airports, it was something they did very often - going through another exit that wasn’t expected.

The idol waited for a couple of minutes before he was surrounded by bodyguards, directing him towards the black van. It wasn’t on the back or on the front, it was a couple of blocks away. It was safe enough to go out without the fans following him. They mimicked the plates, making them similar but unique at the same time. 

He went inside the van after hearing a click from a camera.

“One found us,” said the manager, signaling the staff to disperse themselves to distract the photographer.

The idol singer looked through the window, seeing a familiar face he enjoyed and he smiled.

He lowered his window and greeted his fan, sending kisses to his camera.

Wooyoung felt his knees wobbling.

Fucking piece of a man! He was wonderful from head to toe. He was having a hard time knowing he saw him face to face and spoke to him more than the usual sentences. He smelled his perfume and he saw all of his imperfections.

He was in love - there was no way in denying it!

Wooyoung took the pictures and saw the van completely leaving, followed by the other fans who were trying to reach the van but were too late to do such.

“I guess I’ll upload two and save the rest for myself,” murmured the fan for his own, giggling as he saw the pictures. He only took about 10 - but he would save them for himself. 

The day he _finally_ met San, his idol for the past fifteen years.

Wooyoung held the camera close to his heart.


	5. Email

“You look too happy,” said Jongho, sitting beside Wooyoung’s desk. He heard the dogs play while the cat slept on her comfortable tower. “Something happened, right?” 

“Yes!” squealed Wooyoung and Jongho laughed. 

“Alright, tell me about it.” 

Wooyoung began to explain how he met San, what happened with one of the site photographers, and their interaction after the fan meeting. He also told him he had the exclusives about those pictures as he randomly chooses the least suspicious car - knowing that technique by heart, but hard to get out with good pictures as it could be a completely different person. He also shared his story of the fall but how the idol helped him, but that he decided he would never go again without his mask and hat.

“Wow, intense,” replied Jongho, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. “I am glad I was here to hear your story.” 

“Back to work?” asked Wooyoung with a pout on his face. “I thought we could spend some time.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” said Jongho, kissing his cheek this time. “I’ll be in Gwangju for two days and then I’ll be in Busan for the remaining three days. Don’t have too much fun without me.” 

“I’ll miss you,” said the blonde, embracing his husband. “Take care and be back soon.” 

Jongho hugged him back. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Hey!” shouted the fan, softly slapping his arm. “Just leave, then.” 

The other simply laughed and left his beloved, followed by a sigh. Once Jongho was outside, he looked at the sky.

“How…” 

+++

San finished his schedule. He only had three hours left before he went for the other one, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. Since he recorded and had a couple of hours between shootings, he slept at every single opportunity he had. He also drank coffee to keep himself awake. It would take more than a few hours to get the effect out of his system.

So, he decided to entertain himself a bit.

He opened his browser in Incognito mode, looking for the website URL of  _ Mountain's Whispers. _

Once he found it, he clicked on it and started to look around. He laughed a bit at the fansite description - they changed it every year. He skipped through the forums - pictures of him uploaded everywhere but depended on your years and activity on the site. He also saw a couple of links that followed Twitter, his Instagram post being translated in a couple of languages, and then, he saw what he wanted.

The admin link.

He immediately clicked on it, another page popping out.

There were a total of 2 admins and about 10 photographers - at least three of them in key areas. He didn’t travel to the United States a lot - it was too far and it drained his body. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, so it exhausted him more than before as well. But one of them was situated there, one in Europe and the other in Australia. He liked Australia a lot and tried to do some concerts there, but his company didn’t allow most of them. He stuck with fan meetings as they were more profitable.

Unfortunately, the entertainment business was all about money. If the loss was more, your request would not be accepted. He truly wanted to be on his own and form his own company, but it was a waste of time. He had already decided that at 32, he would retire indefinitely. He would continue to make music, but these schedules were killing him. He needed more freedom and he wanted to have a family. As an idol, it was highly unlikely. The moment you decided to settle, the fans would turn away and appreciate a much younger man who will pledge to them.

It was a cycle. He used to be afraid of it but he was ready. He wanted it to end and he wanted to travel leisurely, without the worries that embraced him every day.

If only his fans would understand that he would never be theirs - they only knew his artist persona. The true Choi San was unknown to them. But they didn’t appreciate that fact - they were blind towards it and he has already made peace with it. It was usually upsetting and disconcerting, but the more he stayed, the more he understood.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the picture of those beautiful eyes.

_ Woosan, fansite master _

_ Creator of Mountain's Whispers _

_ Likes reading, creating, and taking pictures of San _

_ Currently works somewhere in South Korea _

_ Email - ws1992@naver.com _

_ Clever,  _ thought San. He was sure he would not find something more than what he expected, but he had an email. If he revealed himself, would the other succumb?

But it was too risky. What if that email was shared? What if a scandal formed out?

He needed to think and he needed to do it quickly. 

The idol wasn’t ready to settle, but he wanted to have him. For the first time in fifteen years, he wanted to lay on the same bed as a fan. Was he crazy? Maybe, but he wouldn’t let this feeling waste. There was nothing better than hearing someone moaning his name, especially when it was a long-time dream. He was very sure Woosan wouldn’t reject him - no one would.

He was San, the nation’s soloist. There was no way someone would turn him down.

The dancer smirked to himself, planning a way to get that man under him.

+++

As the sun rises again, Wooyoung was one of the very first persons in the general admission line. He had to admit he didn’t miss this - that’s why he always bought VIP. He was lucky at times too - he has won several of those and could save some money for future purchases, but he tried his very best to beat this line. People camped and he was too busy, his job was a priority as well.

He was glad the project ended and he only needed to be at the site three times a week. The rest of the days were free for him to continue other small projects he had on the side. An architect’s work was never-ending and the metropolitan area always asked for more. They were outgrowing pretty fast and constructions needed to be done as soon as possible to secure housing, income, and stability nationwide.

He turned on his fan, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. It was mid-July - summer at its peak. He was literally burning in the line - not even the small umbrella he was holding could compensate the shadow.

He saw one of the guards coming at his line, inspecting that everything was organized as it could be. However, he stopped in front of him. 

“Woosan?” he asked. People started to whisper around him, but he was glad he had his usual mask and hat, his blue-greyish eyes were the only thing people can see. 

“Follow me,” were his instructions and he followed. He was with his backpack - the camera ready to access the fan meeting. This would be the last one as San would focus on variety shows before his full-blown comeback. Those were hard to enter as they didn’t want people to spoil the show. He had permission to take pictures of only one and he had to keep them until the show was released. He also had to pay a high fee, but it was worth it.

His idol was worth it.

But he was legit confused. The guard knew his name and was escorting him to the back of the fan meeting.

And that’s when Wooyoung stopped in shock.

His idol was in front of him again, the most beautiful smile he has seen in his entire life flashing before his eyes.

The fan let out a small gasp, the guard still beside him. 

“Here,” said the idol, giving a piece of paper. “I have witnesses that I only gave this to you. I am pretty sure you are familiar with the legal process if this gets out on the public eye.” 

Wooyoung simply nodded. Of course, he was well aware. He saw his best fandom friend getting sued after a phone number got leaked. It was given to her personally for a project and although she has said she didn’t give it, he was sure she did. If you give something exactly the way he was handing this out, how would it be leaked?

“Isn’t this supposed to be handled by your manager?” asked very politely the fan, taken aback at the fact that it was San himself giving this.

“He gave me permission,” was his answer. It didn’t satisfy Wooyoung’s curiosity, but he would accept it for now.

“Thank you,” was all he said in return followed by a bow. The idol politely bowed as well and directed the guard to escort the fan back to his line.

The idol walked towards the chair, the hairdresser and coordinator immediately starting their work.

His manager was out and the substitute was a good-for-nothing person. He was starting and he wasn’t clear on the instructions given. His manager would never give him permission to talk with a fansite, nevertheless the one he was obsessed with. Yesterday’s encounter was enough for his manager and he has prohibited him to interact with fansites for the time being. 

But he also forgot that  _ Mountain's Whispers _ was in every single activity and he was only one. The manager was figuring out the upcoming schedule and talking to people personally while handling some other calls. He couldn’t be here until the last hour of the fan meeting, giving the idol the perfect time to do what he wanted.

He smiled to himself, his eyes closing as the eyeshadow covered his pupils. 


	6. Response

“Hey babe,” smiled Wooyoung through the phone. The fan meeting was a total success like he expected. His beloved was out in the countryside for work-related purposes.

And he wished he was with him.

But his job was exhausting too. Being an adult and a fanboy wasn’t easy. But he couldn’t leave one for the other. He liked his life exactly how it was.

“ _Hi Woo,”_ responded the other line, a bit exhausted. _“I am beyond tired, but I wanted to say hi before I continued.”_

“You shouldn’t have called,” advised Wooyoung, quite worried at his tone of voice. He sounded weary. “You should rest.”

 _“You know how it is,”_ answered his husband and the fan sighed. Jongho has been in the same job for years but just like him, he loved it. He loved nature and finding new artifacts. He loved museums and he loved to explore. That was him in a nutshell and he loved him as well.

“I know,” replied the blonde, the picture of his idol as his background picture. “I miss you.”

 _“I’ll be home soon,”_ was his answer. _“They need me, it seems they found something, but I’ll call you tomorrow.”_

“Love you,” said the fanboy, and the call was disconnected. Wooyoung simply smiled at his phone and focused back on the screen.

He was hesitating.

It has been two days since the fan meeting ended and he still had the piece of paper San gave him. It was about a project they wanted him to be the lead for, but his mind was still asking why.

Why did the idol approach him instead of the manager?

Those things were always managed by him no matter the circumstances. Sometimes, it was another staff member that passed the word around. Not even once the idol was involved and they understood why - things could get ugly easily. If they knew he was communicating on a personal basis with a fansite, they would say he was hiding something. Although fans were there to protect him, it was also very dangerous.

So he was doubting.

But it was his idol, right? Maybe it was the manager’s direct information, which not even himself had. He had some staff direct emails and text-only phones, but that was it.

“You are overthinking, Wooyoung,” he said to himself. Nothing bad could happen for trying and he doubted getting a response quickly. After all, his idol was a very busy man. It was his job to entertain and sing to people while he was to follow him.

“Fuck it,” whispered the long-haired man, opening his email rather quickly. He would send it from his fandom account, but not to the one he listed on the website because that one was shared and he was sure he would get ruined if someone knew he had an unknown email from San’s staff.

_To: cschoiceent@naver.com_

_From: woosan@naver.com_

_Subject: Fan Project for San_

_Hello,_

_I was given this email to further specifications about the next fan project for San. This is my fandom e-mail. The one listed on the website is shared - please do not send anything to that one but rather this one._

_Thank you._

_Woosan_

_Mountain's Whispers Fansite Master & Creator_

And he hit sent.

He minimized the window before he continued to update his website, laughing at some stupid comments while he changed the settings at the same time. He was putting some pictures that only the highest people would see, which were the only two pictures he would share with them. The other eight were solely for him.

He was even planning to make a poster out of it.

Wooyoung smiled to himself before he was shocked at the notification.

_From: cschoiceent@naver.com_

_To: woosan@naver.com_

_Subject: Re - Fan Project for San_

_This is San, call me at 318921722._

Wooyoung dropped his drawing mat to the floor.

What the fuck was happening?

He immediately grabbed his phone and called without hesitation.

It better not be a joke because he will be extremely pissed at everyone, including his beloved idol.

 _“Woosan?”_ asked the line as soon as he responded.

The fan squealed in surprise.

It was fucking San!

 _“Based on your reaction, I think it’s you,”_ continued the idol over the phone. _“Have you thought about it?”_

Wooyoung was freaking out so much he couldn’t even respond. All he did was scream again while he flipped his mouse and keyboard. He was talking to San over the phone. He couldn’t believe his luck.

_“Hello?”_

“YES!” he replied too quickly, but he didn’t care. He tried to take a couple of breaths to calm himself, but he was being stupid. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

Wooyoung pinched himself but he almost swore out loud.

This phone conversation was as real as his life and he was close to crying.

“Sorry, I…” the fan wanted to explain his reaction but no words were coming out. He felt frustrated but when he heard that marvelous voice talking to him again, everything disappeared.

“ _It’s okay,_ ” answered the idol. _“I am glad you called, I wasn’t sure if you would.”_

“I mean I…” he tried again and decided it was definitive - he would finish his sentence no matter what. “I am just taken aback.”

 _“I expected that,”_ was San’s reply with a smirk covering his face. “ _But hey, tell me more about it.”_

Wooyoung gave a couple of breaths out and began to give his ideas to the idol based on what he had in mind, even though he had no clue about what it was about.

The idol simply smiled, hearing what the other had to say but at the same time, he was calculating how he was going to make him fall for him.


End file.
